Making Up The Kakashi Way
by Haru No Uta
Summary: Right after the meeting with Sandaime about the chuunin exam. Iruka was fuming after the meeting ended. Beware of two pervy 'peeping nin' lurking around. Hints of bondage at the very bottom. KakaIru. Yaoi.


[Edit: 19 Nov 2005]

The title should read: Making Up (The Kakashi Way)

Apologies to those who had read this before. I was only intending to correct some grammar when I ended up editing the whole story.

If you've read it before, well, you can read it again... :p

* * *

Umino Iruka hurried out of the Hokage office, not wanting to be caught by anyone for a conversation. He had had enough embarrassment during the meeting and had decided that he would not forgive the cause of his misery. He would not forgive and he did not want to get himself into any situation that would make him give in; the best measure was to leave the Hokage tower quickly.

"Iruka sensei!" an all too familiar voice called out to him. Telling himself that he had heard nothing, Iruka stormed towards the exit but it seemed so far away. Again, his name was being called. The smooth voice was persistent; which was bad as it was attracting undesired attention. Almost all who had attended the meeting were watching them with peculiar interest.

"You seemed to be in a hurry." Hatake Kakashi stood before the chuunin; his blue eye twinkling in merriment. "Do you want to join us for a drink, Iruka Sensei?" it had sounded like the jounin had cleanly forgotten about the argument they had in front of Sandaime and everybody. A flood of anger washed up on Iruka and he reminded himself not to let the copy-nin have his way this time. He huffed and stepped around Kakashi, "You guys can go ahead without me."

_He was not going to forgive Kakashi, he was not going to forgive him..._ Iruka chanted his resolution in his mind until he reached the exit. Determined on getting out of the building as soon as he could, Iruka pushed the door wide open and let it close with a loud slam.

* * *

"I don't remember ever seeing Iruka blowing his top." Sarutobi Asuma plucked his cigarette and exhaled white smoke.

"Kakashi deserves it. I'd told him to shut up." leaning against a wall with her arms cross, Yuuhi Kurenai watched as the said jounin walked out the door.

"I've got an idea..." the senbon flicked randomly upwards and downwards as Shiranui Genma offered an alternative to their initial plan of 'going for a drink'.

* * *

Iruka stopped and the footsteps too halted not far behind him. Suppressing the urge to turn around and confront, he continued at a quickened pace and the footsteps caught up. Irked by the sound of the tail-gating footsteps, Iruka stopped again suddenly, took a deep breath and turned to face the stalker. He was not intending to raise his voice before he saw the sleepy, smiling eye, which totally disregarded that he was so upset about what happened earlier, "Just what are you trying to do?" realizing that he was talking too loudly, Iruka glared at the masked face and tightened his fists, which helped in keeping him from screaming out curses when he had gotten his reply.

"I was going to ask my koibito for a date." Kakashi slid his fingers into his pockets and replied casually. From the contours on the dark mask, Iruka could tell that Kakashi was smirking under it and that brought Iruka to his extreme. He swallowed the 'no you're not!' that almost broke free from his lips and turned to leave.

"Ouch!" he ran into something after taking a couple of steps, "You're blocking the way!" and he knew what it was without even looking at it, as no one could possibly run into something of that size in the middle of the street. Giving Kakashi an eyeful while rubbing his nose, the fuming sensei wanted to push away that irritating face which just could not quit smiling, when he discovered that he had lost the ability to move his arms. He was being tied up by a fine rope which only a few could skillfully wield; the few included...

"Kakashi, let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me what is making you so mad."

* * *

"Can't he just solve it using the 'normal' way?" Kurenai rolled her eyes and looked away from the couple. The thick foliage was a much more pleasing view.

"Poor Iruka." Asuma, who was squatting on a thick branch, shook his head feeling pitiful for the younger sensei.

"Hey, Kakashi is going to kiss him." Genma's remark had Kurenai returning her attention towards the couple she had just labeled as 'silly'.

"You two wanna go?" Kurenai felt herself twitching and she definitely had to leave this place.

"No..."

"This is the best part!"

"Well, fine! I'm leaving!" and she was gone in a puff.

* * *

"The kids are handling their missions well." Iruka, cringing at the tickling voice sounding in his ear, felt truly helpless being trapped between the wall and the taller man. "You worry too much." a finger traced along his cheekbone, down his jaw line and lifted his face by his chin. His attempts to find ways to dissuade Kakashi from entering the kids into the chuunin exam went to waste, when the dark material slid away from the handsome face before him. Snapshots of the events that would follow whenever he saw Kakashi sans mask, flashed in his mind like a movie trailer. He was having bad feelings that he was going to give in, again, even though he was so full of determination not to give in to Kakashi, just not too long ago.

The nibbling and lickings on his neck were all made right on his sensitive spots. His mind had almost stopped working but he stubbornly clung onto the last bit of his sanity, "... but... mn... they... ka... haa... kashi... they're... ah... still in... mn... experi... aah..." Iruka had never wished so hard for something like how he was now wishing for the freedom of his arms. The teasing on his neck stopped and Kakashi had brought his face so close that Iruka could not find a spot to focus on. A gasp of surprise escaped from the trapped man when he felt hot breath blowing on his lips as Kakashi spoke, "No more about the kids, Iruka. You're not going to think about anything else, except me, from now." feeling his captor's moving lips grazing his, he was only aware of his yearning to kiss them; the fuming Iruka was nowhere in sight.

"Sss... top... kakaah... shi... some... one... mmn... might see... ah... us..." struggling free from the devouring kiss, a blushing Iruka managed to stop Kakashi from advancing further. "They already knew..." the hand that was rubbing on the small of his back sent tingles up his spine and Kakashi was leaning forward again. Iruka dodged the kisses that were coming for his lips, "... the kids... they might... hmmn..." but he was not quick enough for the last one.

"So..." Kakashi's hands glided under the chuunin's vest, asking between kisses, "Your place or mine?"

* * *

There was silence amongst the branches.

"Wow... Iruka… Iruka was..." Asuma thought he needed to sit.

"Hot." Genma, furiously chewing on the senbon, continued after a long pause.

"Yeah..." the agreement came after a longer pause.

* * *

~End~

I know I'm gonna be strangled to death for ending it here... but before you do that, check this out as compensation.

Extra

"Hmn? Did you say something, Iruka?" Kakashi closed his lips on an earlobe which drew out a lusty moan from Iruka.

Iruka pulled the silver haired jounin closer by the neck and repeated himself into his ear. Kakashi's odd coloured eyes widen with surprise and he chuckled, shaking his head.

Iruka turned red and buried his face in a pillow. Kakashi bit lightly then kissed on Iruka's shoulder and got out of the bed, "I'll be right back!"

Iruka watched Kakashi's fingers with eyes that were glazed over with lust as they secured the last knot.

Kakashi pinned Iruka's bounded wrists above his head, "Never knew you had a kink for this."

* * *

~This is really The End~


End file.
